This invention relates in general to modular shelving and, more particularly, to fabricated, lightweight knock-down modular shelving wherein each shelf consists of a flat planar member having integral peripheral opposed side and opposed end flanges extending below the bottom surface of the flat planar member. Such modular shelving systems are usually sold to the customer in a package of disassembled pieces. The assembly is designed and fabricated for ease of customer assembly.
It is known to provide disassembled modular shelving systems. Common forms of such metal modular shelving systems with integral depending peripheral opposed side and opposed end flanges are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,186 to I. J. Ferdinand et al. assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,416 to Block et al.
With such a knock-down type shelving assembly, means must be provided for securing the shelf to the support columns and for providing rigid connections at the shelf/support column interface to prevent undue sway of the assembly and to increase shelf-carrying capacity.
In those designs that are intended for customer assembly, the use of complex connections for securing the shelf to the support columns is undesirable. Further, the use of connection means that require the use of many tools or the use of tools other than a screwdriver or similar simple tool, is also undesirable.
The elements comprising the connecting means for securing the shelf to the support columns should further be simple to fabricate and have low manufacturing cost.